Slash! (Mini-Comic)
[[Datei:Slash!_MC_00.jpg|thumb|360px|'Slash!']]Slash! ist der Titel einer unveröffentlichten, fan-produzierten Kurzgeschichte für die Comicserie der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' September 2012 (online) *'Story:' Jeremiah D. Allan *'Zeichnungen und Tusche:' Randy Valiente *'Text:' Kris Johnson Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': - *'Nächstes Kapitel': - Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|180px|Andere Welt, gleicher KernTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Michelangelo (erwähnt) *Slash *Utroms **Nn'hok **Senator D'rell *Triceratonier (in Rückblick) *Agent Bishop *Professor Honeycutt (erwähnt) Handlung Rückblick: thumb|140px|Wie es davor war...Die Geschichte setzt irgendwann vor langer Zeit auf einem unberührten, dschungelbewachsenen Planeten irgendwo im Universum ein, der einfach nur "Paradies" genannt wird. Auf diesem Planeten gab es keine Zivilisation, nur ein Volk von schildkrötenartigen Humanoiden, die im Einklang mit der Natur und ihren Tieren lebten... bis die Utroms kamen. thumb|200px|left|Das grausame Ende eines VolkesDie Eingeborenen begannen ihre fortgeschrittenen Besucher wie Götter zu verehren, doch die Utroms brachten sie schnell von diesem Aberglauben ab und begannen sie in die Errungenschaften ihrer fortgeschrittenen Zivilisation zu unterrichten. Die Eingeborenen vergaßen über diesen neuen Einfluss ihre Traditionen und ihre Verbundenheit zur Natur und nahmen begierig all das auf, was die Utroms ihnen anboten... und das ging solange gut, bis die Triceratonier in diese Welt einfielen, um sich die Pläne für die Utrom-Transmattechnologie unter den Nagel zu reißen.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #4, Vol.1 #5 und "Terror by Transmat!" Die Utroms flohen vor Panik und lieferten damit die Eingeborenen der Gnade der Triceratonier aus, die die hilflosen Leute einem nach dem anderen abschlachteten. Nur einer der Schildkrötenleute, ein Kind, überlebte... und begann auf Rache zu sinnen. Gegenwart: thumb|140px|Eine seltsame neue WeltDie Erde, New York City, fünf Monate seit dem Eintreffen der Utroms auf der Erde.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #5 Raphael spaziert verkleidet auf der Straße und denkt darüber nach, wie sich sein Leben und das seiner Familie mit dem Eintreffen der Utroms verändert hat und was dennoch immer noch gleich geblieben ist. Dabei kommt er an zwei Utrom-Passanten vorbei, Senator D'rell und Nn'hok, die sich über die möglichen Gefahren unterhalten, die ihr Auftauchen auf der Erde und deren Öffnung für alle möglichen intergalaktischen Besucher nach sich ziehen könnten. thumb|200px|left|Slash in RachsuchtWie aus heiterem Himmel werden die beiden Utroms plötzlich von einer humanoiden Schildkröte in einem schwarzen Bodysuit angegriffen. Rapahel versucht den Angreifer zu beruhigen, doch damit lenkt er nur dessen Zorn auf sich, weil er irgendwie annimmt, dass es sich bei dem Turtle um einen Utrom handelt, der sich als ein Mitglied seines ausgerotteten Volkes zu verkleiden versucht. Und nun beginnt der rachesüchtige Aggressor - Slash - Raphael mit gnadenlosen Schlägen zu bearbeiten, ohne auf dessen Versuche, die Sache vernünftig zu besprechen, einzugehen. thumb|140px|Enter Agent BishopRaphael beginnt sich gegen Slashs Angriffe zu wehren, und er beginnt die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als beide Kontrahenten plötzlich von einem Energieschock zu Boden geschickt werden. Eine Gruppe von schwarzgekleideten Männern sammelt die beiden ohnmächtigen Kombatanten und die Utroms ein und schaffen sie fort, während ihr Anführer Bishop seinen Vorgesetzten einen Situationsbericht liefert. Auf den Befehl ihres Chefs hin initiieren die Männer in Schwarz eine Verschleierungsaktion: Sämtlichen Beteiligten wird die Erinnerung an die hier geschehenden Ereignisse genommen; den Utroms und Raphael (der als eine freundliche Partei identifiziert wird) für die letzten fünfzehn Minuten, Slash hingegen wird in Sicherheitsverwahrung genommen und alle Erinnerungen an seinen Hass gegen die Utroms aus seinem Gedächtnis entfernt. Das führt dazu, dass Slash nach seinem Erwachen wie besessen die Einrichtung seiner Zelle auseinanderzunehmen beginnt, um sein heißgeliebtes "Binky" zu finden... Produktonsnotiz Jeremiah D. Allan, ein TMNT-Fan, schrieb die Story zu diesem Minicomic für ein Tribute Book zur Mirage-Comicreihe, in welcher Slash in die vierte Staffel der Serie eingeführt werden sollte. Mit dem Verkauf der Besitzerrechte der Franchise an Viacom jedoch wurde die Veröffentlichung des Tribute Books abgesagt. Allan schickte die zehn Seiten des Comics schließlich an den Administrator der TMNT Entity Blogspot-Webseite, der das Comic im September 2012 dort mit einer Inhaltsangabe veröffentlichte. Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Quellenverzeichnis *[http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2012/09/slash-by-jeremiah-d-allan-randy.html TMNT Entity: "Slash!" by Jeremiah D. Allan, Randy Valiente and Kris Johnson.] (22. September 2012) *[https://myspace.com/kansascomics MySpace.com: Jeremiah Allan (kansascomics)] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips Kategorie:Fremdproduktionen Kategorie:Fallengelassene Projekte Kategorie:Online-Medien